


New Begning

by orphan_account



Series: Clintasha In Civil War Verse [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes as Captain America, Character Death, Civil War (Marvel), Clint Feels, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Love, Natasha Feels, Pregnancy, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of the Civil War</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Begning

Natasha stood besides Clint in the cemetery. The other Avengers were present too. They had all come to pay respects to their fallen friend. Their leader, Steve Roger. Dead. The nation and the world was mourning along with them.

Natasha was still in shock.

One of her closest friend was dead.

Steve, wonderful Steve who always did the right thing was dead.

She felt another sob coming up.

Clint put his arm around her, pulling her close.

She could see the cold and detached look in his eyes.

Natasha could also see Barnes, standing near Sam, clenching and unclenching his hands.

He had almost killed Tony. Only Clint was able to talk him down.

How had it come to all this.

Trust and friendships were permanently damaged and broken.

Most of the people who were on Steve's side are not going to forgive Tony.

She could see the look of devastation on Tony's face.

The realization of what he had done had finally sunk in.

Slowly people started leaving until only four remained.

Natasha, Clint, Sam and Bucky.

"He didn't deserve to die. Especially when he was trying to save me." said Bucky.

"He loved you more than anybody else." said Clint.

"You should have let me kill Stark." said Bucky.

"Revenge. It would have satisfied you for sometime and then haunted you for the rest of your life. Steve wouldn't have wanted that, Bucky." said Clint.

"He is right." said Sam.

Bucky was quite but Natasha could see the calm acceptance dawning on his face.

"What do we do now?" asked Sam.

"We stick together." said Natasha.

The others nodded in agreement.

"Someone has to continue Steve's legacy." said Clint quietly.

"Who?" asked Natasha.

Clint looked at Bucky who stared at him, shocked. "Me?" he asked.

Clint nodded. "You were his best friend. You knew him the longest. No one is better suited." he said.

Natasha and Sam nodded in agreement.

"People wont accept me." said Bucky.

"We wont reveal your identity." said Natasha.

"The world will always need a Captain America." said Clint. "Steve asked me to take care of you Bucky, and I intend to do that." he said.

Bucky smiled. Clint and him had really become close.

"Plus, our child would need an Uncle since he/she has lost one already." said Natasha.

"You are pregnant?" asked Sam, shocked.

Natasha nodded. "We were going to tell everyone. But things got out of control." she said holding Clint's hand.

"Congrats to both of you." said Sam.

"Congrats. I will protect your child just like Steve would have." said Bucky. Looks like they will have a new Captain America.

"Thank you." said Natasha.

The 4 friends left the cemetery with their hearts and minds full of the Blonde Haired Super Soldier.

The world will never forget the sacrifices made by Steve Rogers.

But now it was time for a new beginning.


End file.
